The Adventures of Pootis-MAN
The Adventures of Pootis-MAN is an YouTube series created by MisterMistero0. Overview The series tells of the many adventures experienced by a hat-wearing, mustachioed RED Heavy named Pootis-MAN, and his evolution into a superhero. Recap Episode I: Apple iPootis The episode begins with Pootis-MAN watching an Apple iPod touch commercial. He decides he wants one and turns into his alter ego, Pootis-MAN, before seeking out a RED Engineer friend, who set up shop in the Respawn room. After buying what he wanted, Pootis-MAN quickly discovers that his new Apple iPod touch is too little for his huge fingers. The RED Engineer gives him a replacement, but the screen breaks with one touch. Pootis is delighted when he is given the much bigger Apple iPad, and later plays Assassin's Creed. Pootis puts his iPad on the edge of a table and dances with joy. However, the iPad falls over and breaks, much to his dismay. The next day, Pootis brings his broken iPad to the RED Engineer and begs for a replacement. The RED Engineer refuses, and the RED Heavy spends much of his time crying. However, things brighten up when the RED Engineer shows him a surprise: a giant Apple iPod touch. Episode II: Attack of the Clowns While out on a walk, Pootis-MAN finds a rare, red-colored Ambassador lying on the ground. Pootis turns into his mustachioed alter ego and uses telekinesis (a la The Matrix) to retrieve it. He ends up using too much force and ends up catching the Ambassador with his mouth. "Ohh, this is bad!" says Pootis. Later, Pootis discovers that his new weapon can clone items. He has an idea and enlists a RED Spy for help. After the Spy shoots Pootis with the Ambassador, the Heavy goes on to make two exact clones of himself (minus the hat and mustache). The first thing Pootis and his new friends do is steal a bucket of Sandviches that the RED Spy intended to eat. They then proceed to do other mischief for the rest of the day until finally, Pootis decides to take a rest, exhausted. One of Pootis' clones sees the Ambassador lying around and gets an idea. The two Heavy clones take the Ambassador and Pootis with them... When Pootis wakes up, he discovers that his friends have went and produced thousands of clones as a surprise for him. Instead of being happy, as his friends expected, Pootis is furious and scolds them for doing such a thing. The other Heavy clones are angry and move to attack the trio. Pootis turns into his alter ego and fights until he is confronted by a Security Shades-wearing clone. Poots grabs his friends and flies away. The Security Shades Heavy vows that "I'll be back". Later, Pootis and his friends hide in the cp_freight_final map. Pootis is still mad at his clone friends and refuses to speak to them. He soon hears noises outside and finds, to his horror, that the evil Pootis clones have gathered outside their hiding place (a la The Matrix). When he spots the leader, Pootis declares, "It's time to kick ass." The next day, Pootis is engaged in a standoff with the Heavy clone leader, with the other evil clones forming a barrier to prevent escape. Suddenly, Pootis' friends arrive to aid him, and in a scene parodying the Power Rangers, the trio transforms into their Super Forms. Pootis' friends immediately restrain the evil clone leader, but when the evil clone leader asks for support, but none of the evil clones help him. Pootis shoots the evil clone leader, erasing him and the other evil clones from existence permanently. Pootis grabs the Ambassador and looks at his two friends with a sad look. They smile back, understanding the decision he has to do. With that, Pootis destroys the Ambassador so that its power would never be abused, and he watches on as his friends fade away. The sad and tender moment is instantly negated when Pootis picks up the Security Shades the evil clone leader left behind and puts it on, smiling with joy. Episode III: THIS IS MY MEDIC!!! After having lunch, Pootis-MAN hops all the way on his head to the plr_nightfall_final map, where he finds a personal safe full of money. He uses the money to buy a Pocket Medic doll online on Steam, and waits for the delivery in ctf_2fort. A BLU Scout comes along and sees Pootis standing in place, carrying a Postal Plummer. Out of curiosity, the Scout decides to mimic the Heavy by holding a Saxxy. Eventually, a Pyro mailman comes with the order, and after paying the Pyro, Pootis retrieves his Pocket Medic and discovers it can do an Ubercharge on the carrier when touched. The BLU Scout is jealous, and he knocks Pootis out before stealing the Pocket Medic. Pootis wakes up sometime later to find his treasured item gone. He looks for it and despairs, when he sees a Teleporter with a Saxxy next to it. Realizing the BLU Scout stole his Pocket Medic, Pootis teleports to the cp_coldfront map to look for him. The BLU Scout, having had Ubercharged himself, sneaks up on Pootis and attacks him, only for Pootis to touch the Pocket Medic and deactivate the Ubercharge. After much confusion, the BLU Scout sucker punches Pootis and gives him a black eye. Pootis is confused and he asks, "What was that?" Painis Cupcake comes by and informs him that it was "an amazing killing spree!" before leaving. Pootis stands up and punches the BLU Scout into the teleporter, and follows him only to end up in an unfamiliar area. After finding the BLU Scout sitting in a Lotus position, Pootis goes and shoots off his head with the Showdown taunt. Hoever, the BLU Scout's head quickly regenerates, and after a few more times, Pootis ends up making the Scout wake up and punch him in the gut. Unfortunately, the Scout's hand falls apart and is shot down again, permanently. Before Pootis could retrieve his prize, a BLU Armored Authority-wearing Medic appears and steals it before disappearing, causing the mustachioed Heavy to scream with rage. Later, he finds a RED Medic with a full Ubercharge, and they team up to confront the BLU Medic in the cp_manor_event map. When they finally meet, the BLU Medic uses the Pocket Medic to grow until he is a giant. The RED Medic Ubercharges Pootis and the RED Heavy flies up to fight the giant BLU Medic, causing a mushroom explosion. After the battle, Pootis stands triumphantly over his foe, his RED Medic friend congratulating him. He warns the BLU Medic to never make him angry in the future before commenting, "It the Pocket Medic is so tiny!" The screen pans out to show a single Demoman's RED grenade on the ground. List of episodes #''the Adventures of Pootis-MAN. Episode I'' #''the Adventures of Pootis-MAN. Episode 2'' #''the Adventures of Pootis-MAN. Episode 3'' #''The Adventures of Pootis-MAN. Episode 4 [Reupload]'' #''The Adventures of Pootis-MAN. Episode 5 [Reupload]'' Category:YouTube videos